Deathly Love
by Melissa Felton 8
Summary: R is a Zombie with some leftover human qualities from his reanimation. He can't remember anything from his formal life in the Past, the Present is a blur day-by-day, and the Future doesn't look like it will be exciting. But when one day he goes to find some food, he spots a girl named Julie, and something deep within R's decomposing rib cage is a pulsing, breathing, warm sensation.
1. Chapter 1: Names and Memories

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't been on for a LONG time. School and crap. I just saw Warm Bodies last weekend, and LOVED it! Hope you like this New Fanfic on it called "Deathly Love". There will be gore so watch out if you don't like that x3**

The memories tasted good. Really good. They helped bring human qualities back. It gave emotion and comfort. I missed these feelings and pictures in my head. I really did. They helped me. They brought me back to life. I couldn't help that I was dead. I don't even remember how I died. I don't remember my name. When I go to introduce myself to a newcomer that I or one of my fellow comrades have eaten, all that comes out is this grunt that sounds like "_Rrrr_." Oddly enough, I somewhat remember my name beginning with an **R**. I think it was an **R**. Doesn't matter. In a world like today, yesterday and tomorrow, names and memories don't matter. We shuffle around, grunting and moaning like dying pigs. No one can remember who we are or what we've done a week before. Everything has become distant. I long for the past. When I wasn't so gray and smelling like rotting flesh. I miss my family, or at least I think I do. I was always an outcast, only one friend. He was one of the first to go unfortunately. I don't remember his name either. I have only seen him once since I became infected. My only friend now, his name is **M**. Well, that's the first syllable. We ride the escalators every day and grunt a good conversation to what we ate, or to whatever was on our decomposing minds, maybe to how much gloomier the day was then last week or to what we can predict. We can speak a few words, the most popular are "City" and "Hungry". We even make fun of some of the corpses who shuffle by, maybe to what they died wearing or to what kind of leftover piece of their last meal is left hanging off their mouth or clothes. We wheeze a great deal of hoarse grunts that sound like laughter. Sometimes I share bits of the Living's brains in my pockets for a later snack with him. I can tell he gets the memory flashbacks too, just by the way he stops and stares at the posters hanging around the airport's walls that show the Living walking along a beach holding hands, or little children with friends and family. A thought had come to me by this action: maybe he had kids before or grand-kids, or something like that. Today, **M** and I sat on a wing of one of the stranded planes. He was staring blankly at the skyscrapers of the city. We had eaten awhile ago, so I can't imagine him being hungry. He had feasted on the limbs to a young female. She was defenseless when we found her, she hadn't expected it surprisingly. She was also a loud screamer. I hated when my dinner screamed. I hated the idea of even eating creatures that I once was. But, hey, everyone's gotta eat. Mine though, just happens to be the past life of myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors and the City

I don't recall myself falling for anyone ever again. **Perrie** was the only one for me. The only one. He loved me, I loved him. He always thought of me first before anything, and protected me. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Although he had those moments when he was naggy and overprotective like my father, I just ignored it as best as I could. It's a terrible shame he had to go so fast. The infection spread across the globe quickly. About a week later, a fourth of the fifth of the planet was wiped out. The walking corpses where the new population. They had a usual routine: eat, sit, grunt. Eat, sit, grunt. That's all they did. They ate the people who had survied, they loved flesh. No one knows how the infection started for sure. Around town, there's rumors that someone was at a fast food resturant, didn't bother to check the sludge they were going to consume, and later paid the price for it. Another rumor is someone decided to go camping, forgot to pack bug repellant, and was stung by some new species that no one else in town sees, but that one person who made the rumor. Surprised he's even alive stil. There was at least a brand new ridiculous rumor going around each week, and ninety percent of the idiots here believed it, forgetting the old one as if it was a dust bunny under a bed. Perrie and I always made fun of the new rumor. No one but the three of us has the guts to go find out anyway. Yeah, the three of us. **Perrie**, **Nora **(my best friend), and I. We have decided to tomorrow go to the science lab in the city and take some samples to anything we could find, and put a stop to the rumors and get some real answers. Perrie of course said it would be too danferous for me, but I'm daring and strong, so I said we would be going anyway. Right now, Perrie and I would be sleeping together, all cuddled up, but instead of trying to protect himself, he gave his life for me. I had been fine by myself. I can shoot a few zombies and still make it out alive by running back to my abandonded house in the city. Like I said, what a shame he had to die. I really do miss **Perrie**. But what can I do? Everyone else is just going to end up dying like him, or starvation or dehydration. No one can survive in this world. We will all end up dying. I just don't care to know how I will die. That's a whole other story that has yet to be published.


	3. Chapter 3: Skeletons and a Birthday

"Thanks Mom, Dad. This has been the best birthday I've had yet." Mother simply kissed my cheek, and Father gave me a shoulder squeeze. I have recieved what I had been asking for, a portable DVD player. I wasn't what you would call a rich kid from rich parents. Getting a piece of technology was like getting a miracle. I loved watching movies. Always have. No matter what genre, I just always had the passion to sit down in the dark and watch a good movie. It was a great birthday, sad to say it was my last as well. I don't remember what age I had turned that evening. Somewhere in the teens. I had been a handsome teenager. Thin, strong. Girls wanted popular guys, so I never had any luck getting to a date. Girls in the past had only cared about looks and matter of popularity in school. My Mother and Father died that night too. Father first. He was outside with me, shoveling some dirt over a flower in the garden. The flower had been beautiful, purple and streaks of white raining down the sides of the petals. I watched Father nurse the flower. Then without warning, a crazed lunatic came out of no where and bit the flesh off my dad's left shoulder blade. Now that I think about it, my dad's flesh sounds tasty right about now...

As for mom, I didn't know what to do. So, dad took a big bite out of mother's ear. I ran away from home, thus making the worst decison of my life. I still don't remember how I died, or when I did. Surprisingly enough, I remembered that day with my DVD player and the birthday. A side effect from the scraps of brain in my pockets I had been chewing on. I had just eaten before, I didn't need to become pounds more of dead flesh, that's for sure.

**M** slid off the wing of the plane, then turned to me. He grunted something, I couldn't hear it. Probably another maggot in my ear, gnawing away at what it can. **M** pointed to something at the city. I have already ridden the escalators for several hours today, so a nice trudge through the city sounded rather exciting. I slid off after him, and we set off. We were slow of course. Corpses aren't exactly meant to be fast. Cardio didn't matter, we're dead. On our way there, we passed a few of the skeletons feeding on some dead birds. They were horrfying creatures. A more evil, more decomposed version of us. Some believe the skeletons were the ones in jail back as Humans. Or, something to keep the world alive for the Devil's entertainment. We didn't mess with them, so they didn't mess with us. As I neared the street with **M** shuffling along beside me, I threw the hood up from my maroon Hoodie and put my hands into my pockets, squishing pieces of brain between my fingers.


	4. Chapter 4: Medical and a Hello

**(I'm done with the bolding of the names. I just did that to show the names you will see in this fanfic. So, here's chapter 4. Enjoy :D)**

Nora and I sat alone in the empty science lab. She was investigating what looked like a rotted tooth underneath the microscope. I watched the door with my M40 tucked tightly between my arms. We've been here for nearly an hour, and I wanted to go back home and drain out my thoughts beneath the covers of my bed where no one could hear me. I had grown impatient and every five seconds I huffed out the most obnoxious groans I could, sounding the least bit amount dead. "Nora, come on. I can't sit in this damn lab anymore. It smells like shit and we've been here forever." Nora didn't look up from the eye lens. She turned a nob and sighed. "Jules, be patient. Science wasn't meant to go by fast. I'm close to finding the answer anyway. Please show respect, ok?"

I ignored her. I knew nothing of science. Nor medical. Nora had always been good with that. A handyman for the science of viruses and anatomy. I had been always the best in the study of geography, since I loved planes. Planes didn't fly anymore, mostly because all our known pilots are dead, the planes are at the overrun airport, and the loudness of the planes brings the Dead closer to us. Dead. The word of those foul creatures bothered me. One of them killed Perrie, and that is something I will never forget, even if I become a mindless fucking zombie. I know for a strong fact that they don't use their brains for anything. It's just a big, wet (as if there's fluid in that empty mind), gooey sponge. Nothing is in that thing anymore. No memories, no emotion, just the thought of food. Did telling them to go eat even go to their brain? Or did it come from something else? Was there even anything left in that thing they use as a structure to keep their head off their heels? No, probably not. Nora scribbled something on her notepad, then took off her bulbous goggles. " Alrighty Jules. I've done enough research today. I'm so close to the answer! So, we can come back tomorrow so I can finish observing. Now, let's hurry. I'm starving."

Nora gathered herself together and staggered to the door next to me. Just as I had opened the door, there was a sudden blast of groans filling the small hallway. Nora gasped, dropped her things and slammed the door shut. "Julie! They're coming!"

No shit Nora. I leaned my back against the door and held my precious M40 close to my chest. The groans grew louder and soon, they were right behind the very metal door. Nora yelped and pointed to the window. "Julie!"

This wasn't time to be pointing out the obvious. I grimaced. "Nora! Get off your ass and help me! They're really strong!" Then, Nora panicked and ran straight towards me again to push back. Then, it was if all the zombies had become Superman. They pushed their own weight onto the door, and I fell forward and Nora fell backward. They filed in, about four of them. I had no time to nurse my twisted leg. I took my M40 and shot two of them in the head. They fell to the floor in front of Nora's trembling feet. The other two, a fat one and a skinny one, stared at us. Nora grabbed the microscope off the desk, and quickly slammed it into the head of the fat one. A large chunk of it's rubbery skull smashed onto the floor with it. It wasn't fully dead yet. Terrified, Nora ran out of the science lab. I struggled to stand up, and then I remembered the last zombie. I knew it was coming closer to eating me. I aimed the M40 and put my index on the trigger. This zombie wasn't moving. It was actually staring at me, its black-gray eyes wide like bowls of ink. My heart was thumping a mile a second. I realized drool was leaking from my lips too. The zombie shuffled its way towards me. My twisted leg took control and had me frozen to the floor. I backed into the desk. The zombie knelt down in front of me, inches from my face. The black lips twitching. It took a hand, and trailed it down my face. I couldn't breathe. It mumbled something, and then petted my cheek with two dirty fingers. It then said _words_.

"H-hi…girl…"

**(As I imagine this chapter, my heart swells up as I wish I was Julie. I want R to touch my face. He's so good-looking ;3)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Friendly Greeting

She was beautiful. Gorgeous. An angel that still existed in a crumbling world. The last seashell on a beach that glittered in the sunset. I found myself kneeling in front of her. She was scared senseless. I don't blame her of course. If I was still Living, encountering a zombie who was just seconds away from devouring me and half a broken leg, unable to move. Yeah, there would be a reason to why she is scared shitless. Her body was fragile and petite, as if she was some fluffy kitten. Her sandy-gold hair trembled on her head as I stared at her. Staring must look rude, but who cares? Matters aren't a matter of importance here anymore. I picked up my hand and swept it across her face. Her body went rigid and that small lifting feeling which was her breathing stopped. Her skin was cold, like mine. Although I never got cold anymore. All my nerve endings have died long ago when I became infected. The skin was smooth as fresh blood. Smooth, light. It balanced her out evenly. I wanted to say something to her. Sitting here like an idiot wasn't going to solve anything. But, what does a zombie say to a pretty girl in a situation like this? God thinking was hard...

It blurted out.

"H-hi...girl..."

Her eyes widen to a very large impact. Did I say something bad? I called her "girl"...but I didn't know her first name...not yet at least. If she told me it now, which I don't see happening, I would probably forget about it anyway and it would disinagrate like every other thought did. Melting in my blank, dark, empty head. Her upper lip quivered as I placed my fingers again on her neck. I wanted to hear her voice. Hopefully my action would make her say something.

She opened her mouth, but a tiny squeak emerged from it. She closed her lips and swallowed hard. I looked into her green eyes. Her pupils were the size of a grain of sand in fear. What should I say now? Maybe she didn't feel safe. I spreaded my black mouth open and a grumble came out as clear as I could make it.

"Safe...now..."

The girl's ducts released some tears down her cheeks. Her jaw grew very hard and stiff. Maybe she thought I was going to eat her. She's too pretty to eat. I opened my mouth and snapped it closed a few times, then I shook my head no. Yet, she still seemed confused.

"No...eat..."

Her response to this was a nod that you had to squint to see. I stood up, took her arm, and waddled away to the door. I glanced down at M. He was fine. He was chewing on some man's chest, prefectly fine. I opened the door and dragged the girl out with me. She obeyed with the feeling of obligness.


	6. Chapter 6: A Few Happy Thoughts

Where the hell, could he be taking me? This was unnatural. Zombies didn't speak. He said I was safe. He said he wouldn't eat me. I see that as a likely story. Yet, I felt obliged to follow him. He was probably taking me to his own personal zombie butchary. Where I'm strapped to a table, and there's a line of hungry corpses. Each go once, get a bite or a handful of me to go. One by one the line goes. Then I'm a lifeless skeleton. Not like those terrible Boneys. No, a dead pile of bones. They probably chew on my bones for dessert, or give it to their own demented pet zombie dog thing, or grind it up and give it to their children so they could eat too. The poor kids never lived long enough to develop strong teeth, or any at all, and needed their parents to grind it up for them, then spit it on the ground so they could slurp it up like a bunch of fucking chickens. These thoughts weren't going to solve anything. Think fucking happy Julie! Think of home, where you and Nora watch the reruns on TV that will never have a new episode ever again. Laughing at the oldies. Spongebob, that goofy kids show. DC Cupcake, that show with the amazing cupcake sculptors. Nanny 911 where those three British nannies have to go to America and babysit prissy little brats. I love those shows. Sadly, they will never continue. Damn it Julie. You said fucking happy thoughts! Think fucking happy thoughts! But...there are none. The stinging pain in my leg doesn't help. So, what's the point? Wait...where was Nora? Nora! I forgot about Nora!

I suddenly screamed, although breaking the really uneasy silence and scaredness between us had made us both jump.

"NORA! NORA WHERE ARE YOU?!"


	7. Chapter 7: Quiet Time

I felt bad that her leg hurt. It was mostly my fault, since I stupidly became the troop leader for that hunting pack. Maybe there was something in my collection of stuff from the city that could heal her, or maybe there would be a place on the way. We shared a very uncomftorable silent pause. Then, she suddenly burst out in a frenzy of screams. It made us both jump a mile. She was screaming for someone. I didn't know who of course. But, she wouldn't be safe if she screamed around here. The other Dead would notice. Notice she isn't a cup of rotted flesh like them. I jerked her forward and pushed her back to my chest. I placed one of my scabby hands over her mouth and squeezed her close. Her little body felt like a stuffed toy compared to my toned features. I could feel her mouth nervously pucker open and close. She got a bit of drool onto my hand. Once I felt she had calmed down, I turned her around and held her arms down to her waist. Her eyes were buldged.

"Keep...quiet...not safe." I tried to say the words as good as I could. There was still a slur.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as I moved my hand down her face with blood on it. She needed to smell like death.

"Quiet...f-follow..."

I grabbed her wrist, and practically drug her behind me. I kicked the entrance door open and went outside. The air was warm and the sky was gray, probably a rain storm on its way. Other zombies trudged passed us. I could feel them sniffing the air. The blood seemed to be working, because none of the other fucktards here tried to lunge at her. The airport was a long walk ahead, so I thought this would be a good time to get to know the girl better. Even if she was scared out if her wits.


End file.
